Avian Union
The Avian Union (Formerly Pingu Confederation) is a major country in the Derp Cat universe and a close ally of Derp Cat Legion. (currently WIP) History Brief Origins Before the Avian Union was formed, the area known as the Avian union was populated with sentient birds(hence the name) thousands of years before the main events of the dcl.over time the birds eventually formed 4 kingdoms, the kingdoms are Antartica, (southern)America, Africa and Australia. over the Centurys the four kingdoms clashed with each over styles of goverment, religion, bird supremacy(standard stuff for a European nation) other things i guess and fish. this continued until a invasion of the main kingdoms was caused by the former (evul)mongoose empire at Africa and a succesful conquest of Australia. due to the threat the former evul mongoose empire possesed and a civil war in Africa,a certain bird rose through the ranks to stop the war in Africa and lead a invaision force to take back the island of Australia from the evul mongoose empire. they succeded and was able to stop the mongoose empire from reaching Australia. after this war the bird led a unification campain to unite the four kingdoms underneath one flag. the bird in question that lead the unification campain and stopped the mongoose was Pingu the first(this creates the pingu dynasty) and the nation that was created by Pingu the first was eventually called the avian union.due to the fact that the nation takes place on four continents the avian union quickly became one of the global superpowers and then Hyperpowers of earth.after the amounts of military conflicts the A.U have had ,the entire country decided to become isolationist and self sufficient until the first fandom war where the nation represented all animal memes with the mongoose empire in 1780.after the constant wars in the northern hemisphere the avian union decided to focus all there resources on military and civilian technologys, because of this focus on infrastructure and technology,they were able to achive multible accomplishments such as first space colonys and elevators by a goverment on earth ,the concept of cringe weaponry(debated by kekistan o who "invented it"), first contact with ay lmaos in the 60's and some other stuff ill add at the bottom of this page. Famous Residents * Angelardio * birb Military Considering the fact that the entire population of the country/continents are sentient bird people (think the angry birds movie and Pingu on how a sentient bird would look), the Avian Union has one of the strongest militaries on the planet, especially excelling in there air and space force, as well as their navy (duh they're birds), being only rivaled by the Mary Sue Empire, Kaijuland, Kekistan, Reddit, Memeland, the Mongoose Empire, Derp Cat Legion, and the Union of Soviet Socialist Memes. Due to the fact that the population is very large. the total military population is 7 million troops. The age for joining the military is 16 years old They have the most advanced cringe weaponry and missiles on the planet, only Kekistan, the DCL, and the Mongoose Empire directly competing in this field. For the most part, if you had to compare the country to a historical empire, the best choice of a nation would be the British empire i Economy The Avian Union's economy runs on five pillars of trade, the pillars in question are Technology, space, trade, war and of course animal memes(in close collaberation with the Mongoose Empire and Reddit). This revenue is used for improvments in technology, education, weaponry, science or infrastructure due to the extreme climates of the nation. Religion and culture Citizens of the avian union are free to choose whatever religion they prefer however the main religion most chose is birds(can be called animalism) and worship multiple priests and gods for there actions.the culture of the Union is vast due to the differences in climates, locations and people but can be simplified to the word of "worthwhile" and the people are aloof to everyone but to others of there own or a close person(or is it Bird?).the reason why they act like this is because to them, "why would and should we be interacting with others when we have everything that we need in our borders?".because of this idea a average citizen is difficult to interact with ,but if your able to there just a average person its just that they prefer to be alone and there birds.so overall as a nation and meme the avian union is ok. trivia * i was considering adding scandinavia to the avian union but duskwolf said no * the idea for the nation was a dream that i had when thinking about a southern hemisphere superpower __FORCETOC__ Category:Countries Category:Factions Category:Allies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Good guys Category:United Memes member countries